Time's Wounds
by orchids117
Summary: It's said that time heals all wounds, but what about it's own? Everything is as it should be- Rose has made it back to her Doctor, Jenny's alive and Donna remembers, but at what price? And who exactly upset the timelines anyway? (Sequel to Across Dimensions)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! This is the sequel to my recent story _Across Dimensions_. If you haven't read it, I do recommend that you give it a look-see before reading this story. As always, please review.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Falling.

_I was born on a planet light-years away from this one, and for the span of my short life I've seen things you wouldn't imagine, done things you couldn't even dream of…_

_I thought it would never end._

_But then came the Sycorax, then came mum and me and Donna…_

_This is how it all ended…_

_This is the story of how I died._

I felt myself falling, always falling towards the void. The light that held nothing, as mum put it, a fate worse than death. I felt myself screaming as the three of us were pulled in with the Sycorax, watching in horror as my parents drifted closer to the light. I wasn't afraid so much for myself, but for them. They had to live, they had to be happy. I could take care of myself.

So when my mum's anguished eyes found mine and I saw the choice she was forced to make I gave her a nod, save dad, save our Doctor. I watched her grab onto him, holding the lever tightly in her other hand. A small smile graced my lips and I stopped struggling; they would be safe, they would be happy. Nothing else mattered now.

I heard Dad screaming my name as I fell. I had closed my eyes against the light that was now blinding me, sending my goodbyes to my parents. _I love you, I'm so sorry._

And then I blacked out.

* * *

The first thing I was aware of was the fact that the room around me was still. I was lying on a small bunk, the soldier in me could tell by the narrow dimensions and scratchy sheets.

I opened my eyes, and groaned against the light.

"And she wakes!" A voice from across the room called flirtatiously.

I turned my head, finding a man sitting in a small armchair. He was tall and well-built, with brown hair and impossibly pale blue eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt and grey pants, a World War II jacket over his entirely ridiculous ensemble.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He smirked, "I never can get over how much you look like them."

I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

The strange man hefted himself to his feet and held up a device on his wrist, "This is called a vortex manipulator, you're gonna need it. It's how I got you out by the way, and you're welcome for that," He took off the strange leather strap and handed it to me, "Never ever take it off, you hear me? And take this," he tossed me a dark jacket, "Hide it under the sleeve."

I put on the strap and the coat as instructed, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

He only grinned, "I'm the man who saved your life," he handed me a small envelope, "Coordinates are already set for you, read that as soon as you get there. There's someone waiting for you, good luck," he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "And be brave, Jenny Tyler. The universe needs you."

"But-" He cut me off by pressing a button on the vortex manipulator. I wanted to scream when I felt myself falling again, hurtling through time and space. I didn't open my eyes until I was absolutely sure the ground was solid under my feet.

Someone placed a strong hand on my arm, "Hey, you can open your eyes now."

I blinked at the familiar voice, and found Donna Noble smiling at me.

"Donna!" I squealed and threw my arms around her, "I missed you so much."

She held onto me tightly, "I know."

"Who was that man, where am I? What's going on?" I demanded.

Donna pursed her lips, "That was Jack Harkness; you're in his Torchwood hub right now. As for what's going on well…" She heaved a sigh, "Come with me."

I blinked, my heart constricting, there was something different about Donna. Her whole body looked tired as she led me out of the hub, shoulders hunched with an exhausted look in her eyes. She looked like a soldier; Donna wasn't supposed to look like a soldier, what had happened?

I stepped outside and gasped at the sight before me.

It was night, but that wasn't what the problem was. High above us in the sky there were no stars, no planets, there was nothing. Nothing but a ginormous, glowing crack stretching angrily right across the sky.

"What is that?" I demanded.

Donna gave a tiny, bitter smile, "That is the result of your life, and mine, and Rose's. A tear in the very fabric of time and space. The Sycorax were never meant to attack that other world when they did, and your mum was never meant to cross worlds when she did. I was never meant to remember my time with your dad," She glanced at me, "And I'm sorry Jenny, but you were never meant to survive this long."

I paled, "W-what?"

She pulled up my hand that still held the envelope, "Read it, and this will all make sense. I promise," she let out a heavy sigh and gave me another hug, "I'm so sorry darling, but this is up to you now. We're not going to be around for much longer."

My eyes shot to her, "Why not?"

Donna looked back up at the angry wound in the sky, "Because that thing is eating everything, and it's saved us for last. The very center of this whole mess… You need to get out of here before it can eat you too, read the letter and follow what it says," She pressed a couple of buttons on my newly acquired vortex manipulator and turned to go back inside, shoulders hunched even further in on herself.

I spun around on my heel, "But who's it from?"

She glanced back and gave a small, tired smile, "I wish I knew."

* * *

I wound up in the middle of London, Earth, 2008. Don't ask me how I know all that, it's complicated Time Lord stuff. Sort of, instinct I guess, I always knew the time; right down to the last microsecond. Part of me wished Dad had taught me more about Time Lords before we were separated, I felt as though I was missing a huge piece of who I was. _A code, a shared history- shared suffering._ Without my Dad I always just be an echo of that history.

I'd landed in the middle of a busy street; people hurrying past me to get to work and school and wherever else people go. For a moment I wondered why Donna had sent me _here_, on a random street in London. I stood blinking under the unusually sunny sky, tucking the letter away and trying to figure out what to do next when someone bumped into me.

"Oi! Watch it!" I shouted, turning to find a familiar face staring at me with hopeful eyes that quickly seemed to deflate.

I froze; it was the man who'd saved my life, but he looked… _Wrong_ somehow, I flinched away from his touch.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I thought you were someone else."

I grabbed onto his shoulder, "It's you."

His eyes narrowed, "Have we met? Sorry, time traveler, nothing happens in the right order."

"Yes! You saved my life with this," I held up my vortex manipulator.

His eyes widened, "I did _what_? Why did I do that?"

I swallowed, biting my lip, how much could I tell him? "I can't tell you yet. Name's Jenny, by the way."

"Jack!" A distinct Welsh voice called, "Come one, it's getting away!"

"Go after it then!" Jack called over his shoulder before holding out his hand with a flirty wink, "Captain Jack Harkness at your service miss, and that was Jenny-?"

"Tyler," I took his hand with a smile, "Jenny Tyler."

Jack's face lit up with a crazy kind of hope, "Tyler? As in, daughter of Rose Tyler?"

Now I grew suspicious, "How do you know my mum?"

A wide smile spread across the man's face and he let out a breathy laugh, "I travelled with her and the Doctor for a while; is she here? How did you get here? This should be impossible!" He seemed to be scanning desperately for any sign of my mum.

My face fell, "No… I don't know where they are, we got separated… It's a long story," I tugged a hand through some loose strands of my hair.

Jack held out a hand, "Maybe I can help, let me take you back to the hub and you can tell me what happened."

"But what about your friend?" I asked.

He waved a hand dismissively, "She can take care of herself."

I smiled, but shied away from his hand. He was still bothering me, some little instinct in the back of my mind screaming at me to run away from this man, "No offense, but why do you look so _wrong_?"

Jack gave me a slight smirk, "Now _that_ is a long story."

I took his hand, "Tell me."

* * *

My head hurt, oh _God _my head did hurt. Most of the time I could ignore the dull ache that had become my constant companion since Rose had come back on Messaline, however, today it seemed like its sole goal was to torment me to death.

I sighed heavily, wishing for all the world that I could take aspirin. This whole remembering two different timelines business was going to kill me.

Yes, there were two timelines in my head. How? Because where my life was supposed to go was a fixed point in time. I knew, because she'd told me when she gave me the letter I was ordered to give to Jenny, at the right time of course. It was all so complicated, stupid time travelling.

Now, though, I needed to find _him_. Maybe I could stop all of this nonsense before it even got started.

I huffed, "Wibbily-wobbily."

"Timey-wimey," A voice said behind me.

I spun around, eyes wide. It was _her_ again, looking even more tired than before.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

She gave me an exhausted smile, "I almost forgot to give you this," she handed me a small faux watch, "Give it to the Doctor next time you see him."

"Who's inside?" I asked nervously, I knew all about the Doctor's adventures with the tacky little things.

"Nobody, tell him to put it into the TARDIS, in the room where nothing gets lost," She laughed, "God, when did I become so cryptic? I'm turning into him."

I gave her a reassuring smile, "That's not so bad."

She gave me a funny look, and then kissed my cheek, "Take care, Donna Noble."

I grew confused, why did it sound like she was saying goodbye, "But I'll see you again, before everything, won't I?"

She just smiled and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Paradoxes

Chapter 2: Paradoxes.

I made the Doctor keep his promise to Donna, the moment we got back I made him take us to her.

"But don't you want to go see something first?" He tried for the millionth time to try and weasel out of seeing her, "We could go see Woman Wept- you loved it there! Or-or I could finally take you to Barcelona, the planet! I never did take us there did I? I promised I would, maybe I should keep that promise instead? Rose, Rose what're you doing? Don't touch those!"

I wasn't listening, going off of memory and the TARDIS' helpful hums and beeps I started to fly us back to Donna. I smiled widely when the ride felt smoother than anytime the Doctor drive us, "Ha, what do you think of this? I can drive better than you!"

His eyes were huge, mouth hanging open, "How could you possibly know how to fly her?

I rolled my eyes and we jerked, causing my grip on the controls to slip.

"Right, gotcha," the Doctor stepped in and landed us, turning to give me a curious look, "How did you do that?"

I shrugged, "The TARDIS helped, and I still remember how you drove her when we travelled."

His eyebrow rose, "That is most certainly _not_ how I drive," His eyes were full of curiosity, "You're certainly full of surprises, aren't you?"

I grinned, "You're still not getting out of it."

The Doctor groaned and hung his head back, "_Fine_, but I had to try."

I cocked my head to the side, "Why don't you want to see her anyway? Thought you two were best mates?"

He swallowed and took my hand, "We are, I dunno it's just… I want to see her, I do, I really do, but something's telling me I shouldn't; some little part of the back of my mind… I dunno, probably nothing, I'm just being silly."

We both jumped at the sound of a loud bang, "Doctor I know you're in there! Come out, or I'm coming in!" Donna's voice was muffled through the doors, but I could imagine the sparks in her eyes as she shouted the words.

I laughed, "C'mon then, I think she means it."

I let him go out first, smiling to myself when Donna tackled him into a tight hug. He held her close, giving them a slight twirl before pulling away to smile at her.

"You made it back," She grinned.

He nodded, but I could see a bit of pain behind his eyes, "Rose and I, yeah."

"Rose!" Donna squealed and gave me a bone-crushing embrace, "Oh it's good to see you both alive, but where's Jenny?"

The two of us went quiet, looking anywhere but at each other. We hadn't spoken of Jenny since we'd made it back; it was a silent tension between us. I knew we both blamed ourselves for what happened, maybe the Doctor more so than me.

"Jenny is… Gone," I whispered, "We lost her."

Donna stopped, smile fading slowly, "Oh I'm so sorry," She placed a hand on either of us, "What happened?"

"She fell into the void," The Doctor's voice was razor-sharp, making me shiver. I could see the anger of the Oncoming Storm on his face, his eyes going flat, "There wasn't anything we could've done."

Donna sucked in a sharp breath, and I saw some emotion I couldn't name flash across her face. My eyes narrowed, she was hiding something. Her hand drifted to her pocket, "I-I have something for you," she pulled out a small watch, "I was told to tell you to put this in the TARDIS, in the room where nothing's lost."

The Doctor took the watch, his face scrunching up with worry, "Donna, who gave you this?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" I demanded, "You're hiding something, I can see it. Don't lie to us," I stepped closer to the Doctor, putting some distance between us and Donna.

"Oi! Am not! I really don't know, she was just some woman, she never told me her name," Her eyes seemed to glaze over, seeing something far away.

"Donna," the Doctor asked, and snapped his fingers in her face.

She shook herself, "Yeah, sorry, what?"

I blinked, "Are you alright?"

She waved a hand, "Of course! It's just… There's something the two of you ought to know, things have changed while you were away…"

* * *

I stared at Jack with wide eyes, clinging to the mug in my hand full of tea that had long gone cold, "Wow."

He gave me a smirk, "See, knew I'd get you tongue-tied eventually."

I rolled my eyes, "Does mum know you're alive?"

Jack's grew somber, "Do your parents know _you're _alive?"

I swallowed and looked back down at my hands, "It's been a busy day."

"It's been a busy few years," He countered.

I glanced back up at him, and just how much a 'few' was, "So what do we do now?"

Jack grinned, "That's the hard part, now we find them."

My hand flew to my pocket and I pulled out the letter Donna had given me, "Maybe this'll help, Donna gave it to me, she said I needed to do what it says."

Jack nodded, "Read it, then."

I tore it open, pulling out the small piece of paper I read it aloud:

_Jenny,_

_If you're reading this, and I know you are, then you already know what's happening. Time is wounded, and you're the only one who can help._

_Now I know what you're thinking, how can _I_ stop this? But trust me, you can, and you will one day. There are some things you need to know first._

_You were born because of a paradox, a small one. The Doctor's TARDIS brought him to Messaline because she detected another Time Lord, but without him getting there you wouldn't have been born in the first place, thus he never would've come. Paradox, albeit a small one. That wasn't the problem; the problem was what happened next._

_Now normally the universe takes a paradox and goes, whoops! And shapes itself around the mistake. But this time was different; this time there was someone else meddling. A man called the Master saw the paradox and used it to create a fracture in the fabric of reality. He used your paradox to weaken the walls between dimensions and go to the other world- Pete's world- influencing the Sycorax's development. He gave them the Dimension Cannon, and they used it to become far more powerful than they were ever meant to be._

_This little event changed far more than he thought it would. All he'd wanted to do was cause the Doctor pain by getting Rose killed. If she was killed then she would never make her way back to him, and yes she did make it back, just in a different way than the one you know. However, there were other factors he wasn't aware of._

_That's where Donna comes in. Donna is one of those very few people who have a set path, a destiny if you will. She always heads to the same place, her final act as a companion is a fixed point in time and space. She saves all of reality, and becomes the most important woman in the whole of creation._

_And then, she has to forget._

_It's tragic I know, but it _must_ happen. When it didn't, that huge paradox got stacked on top of your paradox which was then layered onto Rose's paradox- the war with the Sycorax. Torchwood should've been the ones to create the Dimension Cannon, and she shouldn't have been able to come through until much later than she did. But because she was able too, the cannon locked on to the only point in the Doctor's timeline it could easily penetrate._

_The day you were born._

_Her coming through caused one more paradox that tipped the scale. I'm sorry, I really am, but you were never meant to live this long. You were supposed to die defending your father on Messaline. When you didn't reality collapsed in on itself, and the result is the wound in time you saw in the sky._

_To stop this, you have to find your parents. They'll have Donna, and the four of you must go back to Messaline, to the day you were meant to die. And I am sorry, but you have to put that event back into place. If you die, then the whole structure will collapse in on itself and time will be restored. I'll help you where I can, but I'm afraid there isn't much I can do._

_It's up to you now._

I looked up at Jack; he was staring at me with wide eyes, "Sounds like the Master's been a very naughty boy."

I snorted, "Let's just find my parents."

He saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

The two of us spent most of that night pouring over the readings from the rift. It was easy to find when mum had fallen through during the battle of Canary Wharf, but everything else was a jumble. Nothing was specific, and just when I felt like we were on to something it would become another dead-end.

"This is hopeless!" I cried, shoving the computer screen away from my face, "We'll never find them this way."

Jack huffed, "Well, I do have one other lead, but I'm not sure if she'll be available."

My eyes shot up, "Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

He pulled out a small cell phone, "Because, like I said, she's a busy woman. She doesn't like being pulled into all of this." He dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear. It was quiet for a few moments and then, "Martha Jones! Enjoying the honeymoon?"

* * *

Far away, _she_ was watching the events pan out, just waiting for her next opening. _He_ had already gone, she'd watched poor Lucy try to stop him, and fail. Of course she failed she was always meant to fail. This whole mess _had_ to happen. Had to, because this was where _she_ came into the Doctor's life, and she always had to have her life tangled up with his.

She let out a weary breath and rubbed her temples, it was all far too complicated for her liking. She tapped her scanner, willing for something to come up. She was bored; surely it was time to deliver the second letter? This time she would have to be more careful, the ring- the perception filter she'd created- she'd stolen from Donna had burnt up, paradoxes and all that nonsense. She couldn't take their possessions anywhere near the wound, or they would be eaten away, just like anything and everyone else they'd ever come into contact with. The universe was trying to compensate for this whole mess the only way it could- by erasing them from existence. Unfortunately, they'd been just about everywhere, met or seen just about everybody. There wasn't anywhere in the universe that was safe from them, some place they hadn't touched or a life they hadn't affected. By erasing them, the universe was going to erase itself.

Finally, _finally_ the alarm on her crude scanner sounded and she grinned. Grabbing the next message she'd been charged to deliver she honed in on Donna's timeline, picking out the right point carefully. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slammed down on the vortex manipulator and prayed that it would work correctly.

She heard a slight gasp, "Who the hell are you?"

She opened her eyes and felt relieved to see Donna, she half smiled, "I'm the woman who saves the Doctor, and I have something important to give you."


	3. Chapter 3: Threads

**hey all, so sorry for the late update, but I'm having a difficult time pulling this story together. Because of that it might end up being a bit shorter than I intended it to be, but we'll see. As always, I really love when you all take a moment to review, please enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Threads.

The small watch sat on console. At first glance it wasn't really much of anything, just a small piece of metal with no real significance, not really all that special or remarkable in any way. But then I took a second look, and it was like I couldn't look away. Galleyfrayan symbols were carved into the metal, swooping and curling along the edges of the watch. It was just some small thing you might find in a junk store, but it felt like it could be so much more. There was something about it that captivated me, as if I should know what it was somehow.

"Who's inside?" The Doctor's voice was bitter, as if he already knew.

"Nobody," Donna answered, "She only said to put it in the room where nothing is ever lost."

"Oh, how I wish that were true," the Doctor picked up the small piece and twirled it in his hands, "There's someone inside alright. Funny things, these watches, you don't always have to put _all _of your memories inside- and sometimes, not often but _sometimes_ there's room for two. If their memories are similar enough you could shove more than one consciousness inside."

"Would that hurt?" I asked, I didn't know why but I felt as though I had to know. Something about this device was way too familiar for comfort.

"Depends," was all the Doctor would say before pocketing the watch, "Now then! I believe you had something you wanted to tell us about Ms. Noble?"

Donna opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a phone ringing.

"Where's that coming from?" I glanced around, hunting for the shrill noise.

The Doctor picked up the small piece of plastic, flipping it open with a grim expression, "Martha Jones! Trouble in paradise?" The room was quiet for just a moment before his head snapped up, "She's _what_?"

* * *

He looked around at the humans running about with a sneer. They were all so _stupid_, dashing around in panic trying to find dead loved ones. His lips curled at that thought, that pesky little Rose Tyler would surely be one of the dead by now. Her and anyone she ever loved- that was the deal. He would provide the Sycorax with the technology to hop dimensions and in return they would kill her and all of her _family_ when the time came.

He couldn't wait to see the Doctor's face when he told him the news.

The only thing that baffled him was just _how_ these disgusting little ants could've won against the Sycorax. Their insignificant little world should be in ruins by now, so how were they all still alive?

A few yards away the Master saw a well-built man holding onto a frail blonde woman's shoulders tightly. She wasn't paying any attention, staring up at the sky with tears.

He narrowed his eyes, curiosity getting the better of him. He marched over to the strange couple, "Excuse me, I'm sorry I've been in hiding for a long time. Can you tell me," he gave a bit of a laugh, "How are we still alive?"

The woman straightened up, wiping her tears, "My daughter, her and that ridiculous man."

The Master cocked his head, "Oh?"

The man holding onto the woman tried to pull her away, "Jackie, come on let's get you sorted."

She jerked away from him, "Well this man ought to know it was my Rose who saved us all!" She shrieked before turning back to me, "Her and her Doctor."

My eyes widened and I clenched my hands, "Is that, I'm sorry but was that… Rose Tyler?"

Jackie nodded and screamed when I yanked her away, "What are you doing?!"

The soldier had a gun pointed at me, "Sir I need you to stand down."

I laughed, "Sorry soldier, but Jackie and I have a date and it's far too late to cancel now!" I pulled out the dimension cannon I'd saved for myself and slammed down on the button.

* * *

I stared down at my now cold mug of tea, just waiting. Jack was staring at me from across the table with a sympathetic expression. My fingers tightened on the mug, I didn't want his sympathy.

"How much can I tell them?" I cleared my throat, glancing up.

Jack huffed, "I don't know."

The room was quiet for a long moment, and then, I heard it. That wheezy groan I'd been convinced I'd never hear again. I jumped to my feet, spilling the ice cold tea all over the floor as I sprinted for the main room of the hub.

And there she was, _home_.

Dad came out of the TARDIS first, eyes wide with hope and disbelief. He stopped just outside of the ship, both mum and Donna on either side. Mum was watching me with the same expression he wore, as if they couldn't allow themselves to hope it was me.

I felt tears pooling in my eyes as I threw myself into his arms, "You found me."

Dad wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Jenny."

I pulled back a little, only to be pulled into another embrace by my mum, "Of course we found you. I promised to keep all of us safe didn't I?"

I let out a strangled laugh, "Hello."

I felt Donna touch my arm when mum finally let me go, "You should see these two when you're not around, complete mess."

I grinned, "Nice to see you too Donna."

She gave me a soft smile, "Maybe not."

She knew. I could see it all over her face, Donna knew about the timelines. She wasn't that same tired woman I saw after Jack saved me from the void, but I could see a ghost of that same exhaustion in her eyes.

I held up my letter, "I know. It's the Master, Dad. He's caused a whole mess of paradoxes."

"Who's the Master?" Mum asked.

Dad's expression was stony cold, "An old friend."

* * *

Jackie struggles were so feeble it was laughable. The Master dragged them roughly through the tunnels of Messaline to find the man he was looking for. He squinted against the pounding in his head; it felt as if it was growing louder the closer he got to his prize- the Doctor's ruin.

A guard stopped me in front of the dirty cave the humans were calling home, "State your name, rank, and business here."

The Master rolled his eyes, "I'm here for General Cobb, I have some information he may be interested in. Now I've had a _really_ bad morning and I would appreciate it if you would just be a good little boy and fetch him for me."

The soldier huffed but did as he asked.

"Don't you dare say a word, or I'll snap your neck," he growled in Jackie's ear.

She only glared at him, "She'll come for me; you just wait. She'll come and then you'll wish you'd never met me."

He smirked, "That's just what I'm counting on Jacks. She'll come, and when she does I'll be waiting."

Jackie snorted, "Won't do you a bit of good. You'll lose against my Rose; she's too clever for you she is. Her and the Doctor will stop you from whatever scheme you've got planned."

The Master struck her across the face, "Don't be so rude!" He turned just as the soldier came back into view with General Cobb, "Ah, Mr. Cobb, just the man I want to see. How would you like to find the source? One catch, I can only take _you_. No army, no backup."

The old soldier squinted at him with distrust, "And why should I believe you?"

He smirked, "Because you sir; are desperate, and so am I, so believe me when I say this…" He backed away, "I'm your only hope."

* * *

She sighed as she watched the Master drag both Jackie and the general away. It was almost time. Part of her was almost relieved, soon she would be allowed to rest. She was getting tired of this, all the watching and waiting and stretching herself across the timelines to put them all back where they belonged, preferably _before_ the wound ate them all. It would eat her too, she knew that. No matter what she did now it would be the thing that killed her. She was the final key to the puzzle, she always was.

She put the small pink paper into her hand; it was time to bring Rose into the mix. She set the vortex manipulator to the right coordinates and squeezed her eyes shut, fighting against the little bit of nausea that came with the jump.

She didn't reopen her eyes until she heard a gasp, "Who are you?"

"That's her, the woman who gave me the watch," Donna pointed at her, eyes wide.

_Danm_, her cover was blown. They were all there, even the Doctor. His expression unreadable as he glanced her up and down, almost making her feel self-conscious. Right, time for plan B.

She held up the note, "For Rose."

"Hold on, hold on, I think you have some explaining to do first," The Doctor's voice was dangerous, eyes cold.

She pursed her lips, "It isn't time yet."

"Oh, I really think it is," Jack said, pulling out a small pistol, "Let's start with who you are."

Rose's eyes shot to Jack, "J-Jack?"

He grinned, "Hey there Rosie."

The woman glared at him, "I'm the woman who saves the Doctor, and right now I'm trying to do my job. Rose, the Master has your mother. Go to these coordinates," she pressed the paper into her hands.

"Why should we believe you?" Jenny asked.

She huffed, "Because you know what you have to do, I'm just trying to get you there. Jesus, who knew how bloody _thick_ you lot could be?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "You have _no_ idea."

"Hold on!" Rose interrupted them, anger written all over her face, "There's just one problem, my mum's dead. Has been for a while now."

The woman shook her head, "No, she's been _missing_."

Rose's face lit up with a manic hope, spinning on her heel she yanked the Doctor into the TARDIS, "Come on then!"

The woman smiled to herself, but stopped Jack before he could follow, "Not you."

His eyes narrowed, "But-" his eyes filled with hurt when the TARDIS started to dematerialize without him, "But…"

She snatched up a pad of paper and a pencil, "Jenny needs you, remember? I assume she told you how she got here. You have to go save her Captain, and then send her here. I'll be waiting for her there, but don't tell her that. She can't know me yet."

Jack only nodded, eyes blank, "Will I ever see her again?"

The strange woman sighed and shook her head, "No."

He looked back up at her, "Will I ever see _any _of them ever again?"

She gave him a slight smile, "The future's never written in stone Jack."

She watched him go, the threads were all coming together. Soon, so soon she could let herself be at peace, at least for a while. Her smile turned bitter at that thought, she would never truly be at peace. With a sigh she punched in the coordinates, and then she left for Messaline.


	4. Chapter 4: Are You Afraid?

**Hey everyone, I had to completely rewrite this chapter due to the annoying writer's block I've had for the last week or so. Thankfully, it seems to be wearing off and I should have another chapter up here soon. As always, reviews are lovely to read.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Are you afraid?

"Mum wait!" Jenny cried, "Stop, you don't know everything yet, please!"

I looked up into her panicked eyes, "I think I know enough, Doctor would you help me fly 'er?"

"No, Dad stop!" Jenny stepped in between the Doctor and the console, "How much has Donna told you?"

The Doctor's eyes flickered over to me, "Jenny, its _Jackie_ we're talking about. I know that name doesn't mean anything to you, but she's important. Move aside."

I felt a smile tug at my lips, "She's my mum Jenny."

My daughter gave me a withering look, "I _know_, but you're mine. The Master's luring you there, he wants _you_ dead."

"Why?" I demanded.

She gave the Doctor a pointed look, "Why do you think? Dad, haven't you felt it? Donna is _wrong_, just like Jack- isn't she? Hasn't she told you about the wound?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Explain."

Jenny pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him, He snatched it away, reading it over quickly.

I looked over at Donna, "What do you know about all of this?"

Her eyes were sad, "Enough."

The Doctor glared at Jenny. I felt my eyes widen, I'd never seen him so livid before. His body was rigid, fingers clinging to the paper so tightly I thought he was going to tear it apart. His face was scrunched, eyes full of a black, hot rage.

"Doctor?" My voice was small, "Doctor what is it?"

He kept his eyes on Jenny, "Did you even _try _to think of another way? Hm? Or were you just going to sacrifice yourself! I just got you both _back_, and you were going to-"

"If I don't, we _all_ die!" Jenny shouted back, "All of us Dad! And not just that, everyone we've ever known- even just a little! Anyone who's ever heard our names, you want that? Are we worth the death of billions?"

"Yes," His tone was deadly calm.

"Doctor," Donna stepped towards him bravely, "You know you don't mean that."

"Hello!" I cried, "Somebody care to explain what's going on?"

The Doctor passed the paper over to me. I read over it quickly, and glared up at my daughter, "You didn't think to share this sooner?"

Jenny threw her hands up in the air, "And this is why! You both are just so bloody _stubborn_ to see that this is the only option!"

"There is always another choice, or have you forgotten that?" The Doctor growled through his teeth, "I thought I already taught you that lesson."

"Well then what do you suggest!?" Jenny demanded with exasperation, "You're supposed to be the most brilliant one here right? Well go on then! Dazzle us!"

"Jenny," Donna took my daughter's arm, "Calm down."

She yanked her arm away, "It's not like I _want_ to die, but if I don't…" She let out a weary breath, "Not all of us get happy endings Dad."

We stood in tense silence for a moment, watching father and daughter stare each other down.

"You know, she _does_ have a point," A voice said.

We all whirled to find that strange woman sitting on the captain's chair, "How did you get in here?" The Doctor demanded.

She rolled her eyes, "Not the point, Doctor."

"Enlighten us then," Donna's tone was harsh, "What _is_ the point?"

Her eyes darkened, "Not everyone gets a happy ending."

"Okay," I marched forward and hauled her up by the shirt collar, "Why don't you just skip all the cryptic mind games and jus' tell us why you're here."

She gave me a half smile, "To help."

The Doctor gave her a sarcastic look, "How could you help? There's no way to close the paradox without losing them. You said it yourself, it's all become fixed."

She glanced at him, "Maybe not _all _of it. It's true, Jenny has to die, and Donna must forget… But you don't have to lose Rose, Doctor, that's all down to you."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

She gave me a sympathetic look, "Not everything is what it seems. You just have to _remember_." She inputted something into her vortex manipulator, touching a few keys on the TARDIS, "Oh, look, it's time for me to go. Well, I'll be seeing you all one more time. Until then I just have one last piece of advice. _Remember_ what you're fighting for."

We stood in silence as she disappeared again.

"Donna?" Jenny's concerned voice made me snap my focus over to where she stood next to our friend. Donna's eyes had a glassy look, her face scrunched up in pain. Jenny gave her a slight shake, "Donna, are you alright?"

She gave herself a shake, ""M sorry, what were you saying?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned around her head for a moment, "You're synapses are collapsing, something's causing them to shut down... Donna, you're burning up, what aren't you telling us?"

She looked away, "Honestly, it's nothing. I'll be fine, let's just find a way to fix this-" she cut off with a sharp breath, squeezing her eyes shut and opening her mouth with a silent scream.

"Donna!" I cried as the Doctor lurched forward to catch her.

"My-my mind's on _fire_," she whimpered, "Doctor I remember- I can see both of the timelines. It's hurting me," She curled her fingers into his jacket, a few tears leaking out of her eyes, "Can you make it stop? _Please_, please just make it stop."

The Doctor looked up at me with grief in his eyes, "Rose…"

I pursed my lips and went to squeeze his hand, "There really isn't any other way, is there?"

He shook his head, tears in his eyes, "I only wish."

I sucked in a deep breath, "Right, well… To Messaline?"

The Doctor nodded and carefully set Donna down before going for the controls. He stopped then, hands on the console, "I had so many places I wanted to take you," He whispered, looking up at me with a wistful smile, "And you," he glanced at our daughter before training his dark eyes on Donna, "And you. I was going to show you everything, anything. Anytime and place you wanted…"

I went to his side, kissing his cheek, "We know."

He gave me a half smile, "Well then… Allons-y!"

* * *

The moment the Master set foot on Messaline he could feel it. The wound, the angry paradox that was rapidly eating up everything and anyone who had ever known the name 'Doctor.' He shivered, it would eat him too he was certain of it. That didn't matter though, not anymore, he was dying anyway. This body was never meant to last very long. No, all that mattered now was completely destroying the Doctor.

The Master smiled to himself as he observed the scene around him, getting the Humans and the Hath to come to an admittedly shaky alliance had been relatively simple. All he had to do was arrive at the right time and paint some colorful stories about the strange off-worlders and the blonde soldier. All he needed to do now was sit and wait for that little brat the Doctor was so fond of to show up.

_Rose Tyler_, he wondered what the Doctor saw in her. Then again, he never really understood what his old friend saw in any of the filthy apes. But really, who was he to judge the Doctor's preferences? Truly though, it was disgusting.

That general Cobb approached him, "We have the off-worlders in custody and are awaiting your orders sir."

The Master felt a cold smile spread across his face, "Bring them in here and tie them up."

The human nodded and ran off to do his bidding. He had to admit, although they were fairly worthless, humans made a wonderful slave race.

He turned to the frail woman he had chained by his side, "Rose will be here soon Jacks, isn't that _exciting_!?" He rattled her chains, causing her to wince as they bit in to her wrists.

Jackie spat in his eyes, "You're a bastard."

The Master slapped her across the face, "Rude! And while I'm being so merciful, letting you live so you can see your daughter one last time!"

"Jackie!" He spun around to find the Doctor, frozen in place at the sight of him, "But… That's not _possible_."

A malicious grin spread across his face, "Hello, _Doctor_, so nice to see you again," He yanked Jackie forward, "I believe you two know each other?"

"Doctor, who is that?" A redhead hissed into his ear.

"An old friend," the Doctor growled, leveling a dark glare at the Master.

He only winked, "And it is just _so_ nice to see you again Ms. Jones, how's the fam'?"

Martha scowled at him, "Better, now that they're not being tortured by a raging _lunatic_."

One of the soldiers shoved Martha roughly, "Sir, what are we to do with the prisoners?"

The Master shoved Jackie over, "Prepare them all for execution, save the Doctor."

"Oh, I _really_ wouldn't do that if I were you."

The whole room spun towards the unfamiliar voice, weapons automatically trained on the unseen threat.

She was a girl, with elven like features and dark brown eyes. She stood next to where the source was being kept, staring at it dreamily and smiling to herself over something.

The Master raised an eyebrow, "And just who are _you_?"

She grinned at him, "You know, I was rather hoping I would get to meet you in this life. Never boring, this job, but honestly meeting you has to be one of the most exciting parts. That or the big angry paradox that wants to eat us all," she stepped closer, looking him up and down, "Although… I think I imagined you somewhat taller, and… Less decayed," she wrinkled her nose.

The Master snarled and glared at the Doctor, "She must be a friend of yours, who is she?"

The Doctor looked just as confused as he was over the strange girl, "Absolutely no idea, but I like her."

She grinned, "You always do. Right, anyway as I was saying, you _really _don't want to execute them."

"And why not?" The Master demanded.

She pointed straight up.

The blonde girl- wasn't she called Jenny? -gasped, "What is _that_?"

High above their heads there was a wide crack stretching straight across the ceiling. The Master shivered again, it felt so _wrong_. He knew it was all Rose Tyler's fault, he could see how tangled the timelines had become- and all because the stupid cow just refused to _die_!

Bloody ridiculous, useless apes.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha hissed.

The Doctor looked right at the Master, "What have you done?! That's a wound in the very _fabric_ of time- what did you do?!"

"Me?" The Master demanded, "Nothing! It was that pesky little ape you're so fond of, _Rose Tyler_. Honestly if she had just died like she was supposed to none of this would've even happened!"

The mystery girl giggled, and everyone turned to give her a strange look, "What could possibly be so funny?" The general asked.

Her smile faded, "You're right, it's really not funny at all," she gave the Master a hard stare, "Better run Koschei, she's coming for you."

"Who is?" The Master demanded.

The girl's eyes found his, "Tell me Master, are you afraid of the big Bad Wolf?"

"She's completely bonkers," Donna whispered as she disappeared.

* * *

She sent herself straight to the TARDIS, grabbing the Doctor's arm before he could follow his companions out.

He jumped and smacked her hand away, "Oi! What'd you do that for? Nearly stopped my hearts!"

"Doctor," she pulled out the empty watch and pressed it into the palm of his hand, "You know what you have to do now."

His eyes grew solemn, "Yeah."

"There'll be a moment, right when the paradoxes are closing in on themselves, you have to bring her back to the TARDIS. You won't have long, but it'll be enough time. I only wish there was more I could do," she let out a weary sigh and kissed his cheek, "I promised I would do what I could, now it's up to you."

He squeezed her hand, "Who are you?"

She gave him a tiny smile, "Not yet, soon, but not now."

The Doctor nodded, and gave her one last look before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5: Remember

Chapter 5: Remember.

_Last Night I had a dream._

_They were calling me, and so I packed up. Got into Dad's old TARDIS and off we went._

_Just like the dream said._

_I followed them, and kept on going across dimensions and through time_

_For hundreds and hundreds of miles._

_Because they're calling me._

_Here I am at last._

_And this is the story of how I died._

I smiled down at Jenny, brushing a bit of hair away from her face. Any moment now she was going to wake up.

I pulled back when the golden energy left Jenny's mouth, watching it float up towards the ceiling before looking back down into her open eyes.

She blinked up at me, "You, I remember you. How do I remember?"

I grinned, "Because you're a Time Lord love, you don't just forget things like that."

She sat up, looking around for a moment, "Where did they go? Where are my Mum and Dad?"

My heart wrenched for her, "They're gone, back in their original timelines."

Jenny's face fell and her eyes took on a faraway look, "Mum never made it back, did she?"

I shook my head, "No, but she will soon. What happens after that is up to your father. Here," I handed her a piece of paper, "Go to these coordinates, wait there for three days. If you haven't found them by then… Then I'm sorry, but they'll never come."

She nodded and gave me a tight hug, "Thank you, for everything."

I grinned and shrugged, "All part of my job. Oh, and Jenny… If you do see the Doctor again, tell him… Tell him my name."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

I smiled, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

* * *

During this whole journey I had never allowed myself to stop or think about what I was doing. Not once. Because if I thought about it, then I might just turn around and _run_. Run as fast and as hard as I could, never stopping, never looking back to see what I'd left behind. Even now that urge was in my veins, trying desperately to persuade me to see sense. And I think I was beginning to understand why Dad always ran away.

Self-preservation was a hard instinct to kill.

Running down the halls on the planet I was born on, I abruptly came to a halt. I couldn't do this. I couldn't run to my death with my family in tow, it just felt too wrong.

"Jenny," Donna shouted, "C'mon! We have to hurry before the Master does something even worse," she winced and squeezed her eyes shut as another roll of pain went through her. Her body was rigid, and I knew it was getting worse the closer we came to the wound. It would be better if I went alone.

I stared at her, "What could be worse than the end of everything?"

Dad spun around to give me a hard stare, "Please tell me you aren't having second thoughts about this now."

I swallowed, "No, I'm not. I just… I don't want any of you to be there. I don't want you to see me die."

They stood staring at me for a long moment, and then mum snorted. I gave her a surprised look as she grabbed my hand, "Suck it up sweetheart, because you're an idiot if you think any of us are leaving now."

Donna nodded, "What else are families good for?"

I gave them all a slight smile, "But it hurts you Donna, the closer we get the more pain you feel. Don't deny it, we can all tell."

She only shrugged, "I'll survive, and if I don't then it means the rest of the universe died with me. Either way, I'll be fine. I'm not leaving you now."

I gave her a slight smile and glanced back at my Dad, "In that case… Run!"

The four of us pounded down the hallway, searching for the only room we knew they would be in. Like Dad had said, the Master would go straight for the source.

* * *

None of them could stop staring at the angry time wound glaring down on the room. And it took a while for him to notice, but eventually the Master started to see people disappearing. After just a few minutes of watching the crack he noticed that several of the soldiers from both sides were missing. And then he understood; they were being _erased._ Oh of course! The universe was erasing anyone who had ever come into contact with the Doctor and his annoying companions.

"Martha!" He heard Donna cry, and turned to find the other woman completely gone, "Doctor where did she go, what happened to her? What's happening to all the soldiers?"

The Doctor glared at the Master, "they've been erased. Soon all of us will, anyone who's come into contact with me or him," he nodded towards the Master.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, that's a bit egotistical don't you think? It's not just us, it's her too, and her, and that precious pet of yours," he glanced at the general, "Oh, and him too. Goodness me Doctor, what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Me?" The Doctor snarled, "You really want to pin this all on _me_? Why you little-"

All eyes snapped up as the doors to the conservatory burst open. A slow, malevolent smile crawled across the Master's lips. The girl who entered wore a long black coat and combat boots- a small key dangling around her neck. Her blonde hair was yanked back into a messy ponytail, her eyes wild as she cocked the weapon in her hands.

"Rose Tyler, so nice of you to join us," The Master purred.

She gave him a crooked smile, "Sorry sweetie, but today I'm known as the Bad Wolf," she aimed her gun right between his hearts, "And I believe you're the reason we're in this mess."

His eyes widened as another Doctor, Jenny, and Donna appeared beside her.

The Doctor still chained on the ground widened his eyes with surprise, "_Well_, guess I should've seen this one coming."

The Master lurched forward, grabbing Jackie and pushing her in front of him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you! Unless you want to shoot your poor mummy too."

Rose seemed to hesitate, "Mum? Is it really you?" Her voice cracked, her eyes tearing up.

Jackie nodded, "Hello love."

"Rose," The other Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shoot," Jackie commanded.

Rose stared at her for a long moment, "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

The Master's eyes widened in shock. Just as she fired off the gun, Jackie faded away, eaten up by the crack that was still pulsing behind him. He cried out when he felt the bullet enter his gut, doubling over in pain.

He glared up at the human, "You _stupid_ ape." He looked over at where his Doctor was still chained next to Donna. He started to laugh when they began to fade away; he could feel the wound starting to lap at him but by now it didn't matter. It was too late, they would all fail, "At least," he panted, "I have the pleasure of bringing you all down with me."

"Dad!" The Jenny chained up with the Doctor screamed, "Dad, come back."

The other Jenny's eyes widened and she ran towards General Cobb, "Shoot me!" She begged.

He looked startled, "Why?"

"Because if you do we can save the universe, shoot me!" She cried again.

The Master laughed, wincing as the movement caused more blood to pour out of his injury, "It's too late girl! I win, I am Master once and for all!"

The General stared at him with wide eyes, "You never said anything about this. I wanted to win my war, not destroy the universe!" He pulled out his gun, clicking the safety off and aiming at her as the crack reached out for him. His finger found the trigger, "I am sorry about this girl," he said.

Jenny nodded and opened her arms, "Do it."

Cobb glanced at the Bad Wolf and the Doctor one last time, "I'm sorry."

And then he faded away, his weapon clattering to the ground.

"No!" Jenny screamed and snatched up his gun, "No!"

The Master closed his eyes as he felt the crack begin to pull at him, opening his arms and sinking into oblivion.

All around them, the planet began to shake.

* * *

I could hear Donna screaming in the background, I could hear both Mum and Dad calling for me but the only thing I could focus on was the gun in my hands. I had failed; I had failed when it had mattered most. What would I do now?

"Jenny!" Dad screamed for me from the door, "Come on before it gets you too!"

I shook myself, looking up at the light that was threatening to destroy me. For a moment I was frozen with terror, a whole different light playing at my memory. I was falling, always falling, where I would end up was anyone's guess. Sometimes I wondered if that was my curse, if I was doomed to fall forever.

And then I felt a burning hand on my arm.

I lurched away from her touch. It was the other me, eyes wide with terror, "What do we do?"

I looked at her, and back down at the weapon in my hands. An idea clicked into my mind and I pointed it at her, "We die."

She looked horrified as I pulled the trigger.

I felt it. I don't know how, but I could feel the bullet enter my right heart just as it entered hers. Behind her I could see my parents' completely terrified faces. Tears came to my eyes as I pulled the other me into my arms.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and closed my eyes.

And I was; I really, really was.

But this was the story of how I died.

* * *

"Jenny!" I screamed when she fell with the younger her, eyes closing. I fought as the Doctor wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me back, "Let me go! Jenny!" Tears flew out of my eyes; I could see Donna watching from the corner of my eye. She looked just as horrified as I felt.

I felt it when the paradox shifted, my heart seeming to shudder as it started to collapse in on itself.

In front of us, that girl appeared again. This time she held a strange device in her hands. It was long and silver, almost looking like a larger version of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"Get out of here!" She cried.

"No!" I fought against the Doctor as he turned us around and yanked me back down the hallways. Donna was close on our heels, the tunnels collapsing around us as we sprinted for the TARDIS.

I stopped when Donna screamed, glancing back to find her writhing in agony.

"Donna!" I tried to run back for her but the Doctor stopped me, "Let me go, we have to help her!"

"Leave her!" His commanding tone made me stop immediately, I had never seen that anger directed at me before, "Get to the TARDIS!" He shoved me roughly, and I obeyed.

"What are you doing!?" I screeched as the TARDIS doors slammed shut, "We can't just leave her!"

The Doctor grabbed me by the shoulders, "Listen to me. There's not going to _be_ a her here in the next few moments. The timelines are righting themselves; soon we're going to forget all of this ever happened."

I felt my eyes tear up when I realized what he meant, "I won't come through, will I?"

He growled and shoved his hands through his wild hair, "I don't know! You might, it all depends! Either way, there's something we can still do about it," he pulled out the small watch, "Remember what I said about them? How they can hold memories?"

My eyes widened and I backed away, "You want to t_ake_ my memories and shove them into that thing!?"

"Rose, if we find each other than this is the only way we'll ever remember! What if these memories keep me from leaving you again? It's worth a try," He reached up to cup my face, "I _love you_, and I don't ever want to forget that."

I swallowed and kissed him, curling my fingers into the lapels of his coat, "I promised you forever. I promised I would keep the three of us safe…

The Doctor pressed our foreheads together, "I know."

I swallowed and straightened up, "Do it."

He nodded and pressed his fingers into my temples. I closed my eyes, tears falling without my consent as he slowly leaned in to press one last, sweet kiss to my lips. I held on to the advice that woman had given us: _remember, remember, remember._

And then, I forgot.

* * *

I watched them run for a moment, smiling to myself when the Doctor glanced back at me one last time. There was one last thing I could do for them.

I spun around to face the time wound, wind whipping at my hair I gave it a grin, "Well, of all my lives I think this one's been the most fun," I giggled and activated the device in my hands. It was from Galleyfray, and it would hold off the timelines just long enough for the Doctor to complete his last task.

"Hurry," I gritted my teeth, willing him to get to me faster. This device came with a price, like most Time Lord inventions. I would be able to hold off the timelines, but it would kill me. The amount of energy coming from it was going to stop my heart eventually, and eat away at me until it was as though I'd never existed. Because didn't I mention?

This is the story of how I die.

"Here," I jumped when he shoved the watch at me, "I got them."

I blinked, "Yours too?"

The Doctor nodded and glanced at the crack that threatened to destroy us at any moment, "All I remember is that I have to give this to you. I don't even know who you a_re_." His eyes were full of frustration and bewilderment.

I gave him a smile, "I'm the woman who saves the Doctor," I winced when I felt a sharp pain jab through my heart, "Now run! Just run, you clever boy," I winked at him, "And remember me."

He gave me a manic grin and took off down the tunnel.

I turned back to the wound, my muscles shaking around the staff that I held, "Alright you, I've had just about enough of this." I let up, tossing it aside and slamming the correct controls on my vortex manipulator.

I screamed as pain coursed through my entire body, it was almost over. I was dying, I could feel it. I only hoped it would allow me to complete one, last mission.

I kept my eyes shut until the ground was solid under my feet. I heard someone let out a huff, "Wibbily-wobbily."

"Timey-wimey," I answered.

Donna spun around, eyes wide, "Why did you come back?" She asked.

I gave her an exhausted smile, "I almost forgot to give you this," I tried to hide the obvious fact that I was in pain as I handed over the watch, "Give it to the Doctor next time you see him."

"Who's inside?" She asked nervously, staring at the small device as if it would leap up and bite her.

"Nobody," I lied, "Tell him to put it into the TARDIS, in the room where nothing gets lost," I laughed at the absurdity of that statement, "God, when did I become so cryptic? I'm turning into him."

She gave me a reassuring smile, "That's not so bad."

I only stared at her sadly. Donna Noble, the most important woman in the world. Doomed to forget just how wonderful she was. I kissed her cheek, "Take care, Donna Noble."

She looked at me with puzzled eyes, "But I'll see you again, won't I?"

I only smiled, and left.

I cried out as soon as I landed in my bunker. The pain was everywhere, tearing and pulling at every fiber of my being. I curled in on myself, screaming when another wave hit me.

I jumped when two cool arms curled around me, "Shh, I'm here."

I looked up into green eyes, "How are you even here?"

He gave me a smile, "You told me about this life… I couldn't just leave you on your own," he whispered and kissed my forehead, "My brave Clara, you don't have to be alone."

Tears came to my eyes and I clung to his jacket, "You didn't tell her did you? You didn't give her the watch…"

My Doctor let out a small chuckle, "You know I can't tell you that."

I swallowed and nodded, closing my eyes. I let him cradle me against his chest, willing myself to hold on just a little bit longer. Because despite the fact that I had always known it would end like this, I didn't want to go yet. Not yet.

I sobbed, "Doctor I don't want to go."

"Shh," he murmured and stroked my hair back soothingly, "Sleep, my Clara, and I'll see you again soon. I promise. This isn't the end for you."

I sighed, he was right, and was just so, so tired. Maybe I would just let myself sleep, just for a little while. I felt his lips on my forehead, and allowed myself to sink into the darkness.

My name is Clara Oswald. I'm the Doctor's impossible girl.

And this is the story of how I died.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Chapter 6: Memories.

The Doctor stared down at his console as the last of his friends watched him. The Earth was safe; it was time to close the walls. He could feel it burning in his pocket; couldn't Rose hear them whispering too? He was sure that she could, every once in a while she would stare at his pocket, a faraway look in her eyes. But the big question, should he give it to her? He knew what it held, memories. Hers, and his, but of what? Did he even _want_ to remember?

More importantly, did she? What if the memories were painful? What if he would put her in danger by allowing them to remember?

He clenched his fists; putting his Rose in danger because of his selfishness was _not_ an option.

"Time for one last trip," he felt himself saying as he ran around the console, "Darlig Ulv Stranden, better known as…" He couldn't say it, couldn't bring himself to say the name of that awful beach. If he said its name then it was real, and he didn't want it to be real. He wanted to pretend that he could just take off with Rose, leave that blasted place behind and pretend it had never existed.

But it could never be that simple. He watched the metacrisis leave the TARDIS first with Jackie. The Doctor hadn't missed the fact that he had just committed genocide. He settled his eyes on Rose, the metacrisis needed her. He remembered a time, not that long ago really, when he had been exactly the same. Hardened and angry and too miserable with himself to care about anyone else._ She_ made him better; swept him off his feet and showed him a world where second chances existed; his beautiful, wonderful, pink and yellow human.

The Doctor smiled to himself, he knew Rose believed it was him that stole her away that day to show her a world far more beautiful than the one she knew. In truth, it was the other way around.

Surely she could do the same for the metacrisis?

But then he felt his hand curl around the watch in his pocket, should he tell her? Would it be fair to keep her own memories away, not even having the courage to give her a choice?

The Doctor sighed internally, there were no good choices in this world were there? There was only the bad, and the ones you could live with.

"Oh, fat lot of good this is. Back of the beyond. Bloody Norway? I'm going to have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy," He smiled to himself over Jackie's antics. Good ol' Jackie, he was going to miss her when he was alone again. Any moment now he knew Donna's mind would start to break down, a Time Lord's consciousness was too much for any human to handle. Even one as brilliant as Donna Noble.

The metacrisis smiled, "Oh, brilliant. What did you call him?"

"Doctor," Jackie said.

His eyebrows rose and the metacrisis looked surprised, "Really?"

Jackie smirked affectionately, "No, you plum. He's called Tony."

Rose seemed to notice where they had landed, "Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" She looked back at the Doctor with hurt in her eyes.

He nodded, "You're back home." He wanted to make himself regenerate for the words. In his pocket the watch protested, burning his hand. He clenched it even tighter, should he? He could just leave it with her, let them have the memories. The metacrisis was half Time Lord; surely he would be able to handle them?

Donna came up to his side, touching his arm. She knew, he could tell by the way she tugged on the arm that held on to the watch, "And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retro closure. See, I really get that stuff now."

He couldn't help but smile at her sadly, soon she wouldn't. Wouldn't even remember that she ever did in the first place.

Rose gave him a horrified look, "No, but I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now," he swallowed when he saw her eyes flash with that familiar stubborn light. He would give her the watch, it was only fair.

He stepped forward, "But you've got to. Because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him," he jerked his chin in the general direction of the other man, "He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own," he stared at the metacrisis with something close to disgust.

The other Doctor reacted with anger, as he predicted he would, "You made me!"

He nodded, "Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone?" He stared into Rose's heartbroken eyes; he could tell he was breaking through. Time to drive his point home, "That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him." He choked back his own selfish grief, biting back words he wanted to say. Like how much _he_ needed her. How he didn't want to be alone anymore, how he… He lo-

Rose shook her head stubbornly, "But he's not you."

The Doctor tried in vain to keep his eyes neutral, "He needs you. That's very me."

Donna nodded, "But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her. Go on."

Rose turned to look at the metacrisis, and the Doctor felt himself pulling out the watch. Should he give it to her?

Donna touched his hand, and nodded, "Tell her."

He looked back at the metacrisis, "I look like him and I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart."

The Doctor felt his hearts stutter over the words.

_Hearts._

Rose looked confused, "Which means?"

The metacrisis' eyes were full of longing, "I'm part human. Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler," the Doctor flinched when he said her name, "I could spend it with you, if you want."

Rose seemed to think about his words, "You'll grow old at the same time as me?"

The metacrisis nodded, "Together."

"He can give you a life," the Doctor added, "A proper life, with a house filled with carpets and doors and windows. That's not something I could ever do."

She gave him an incredulous look, "Who ever said I wanted all of that?"

The Doctor glanced back as the TARDIS revved. Donna gave him a pointed look, tugging on his arm, "Doctor, don't let her go again. Don't do this to yourself."

The Doctor stared down at his friend, and pulled out the watch, "We've got to go. This reality is sealing itself off forever, but I have something for you," He held it up; "I know you can hear it."

Rose nodded, staring at it as if in a trance, "What is it?"

"Time Lord technology. Inside are memories, more specifically, _our_ memories. Of what I've no idea, but I want you to have them," He placed the watch in her palm gingerly, every instinct he had screaming at him not to. But this was the only choice he could see himself ever learning to live with.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You don't want them?"

He glanced up at the metacrisis, "I do, but they're not for me to have. They're his," he gestured to the other man, "If I take them now, I may never let you go. And I have to Rose, I need you to have a chance at a normal life."

"So?" She whispered with a nervous laugh, and for a moment he was in a different time. Another day on this beach, when they had stood just like this, "Doctor… He's still not you."

"Rose…" He trailed off.

Her eyes flashed again, "All right. Both of you answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" She looked up at him with a challenge in her eyes, "Go on; say it."

He swallowed, his hearts beating painfully against his ribs, "I said, Rose Tyler."

She nodded, "Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?"

He gave her a soft look, his hearts breaking. But this was the right thing to do, and for once he couldn't be selfish. Not with her, "Does it need saying?"

"Oh blast it all! He loves you Rose!" Donna cried, "Don't lose him again."

He glared at her, "Donna!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Spaceman; I can't just sit back and watch you make the worst mistake of your _life_. You _need_ her. More than you think you do."

Rose took a step closer to him and held up the watch, "If I open this, what will happen?"

He pursed his lips, "We'll remember whatever memories we locked away."

She glanced back at the other Doctor and her mum, "I'm sorry."

Jackie came to stand with the metacrisis, "I can take care of this lump. Just go, sweetheart. Go be happy, save a few worlds for us."

Rose nodded, and looked back up at him, "Rose, I can't take you with me," his voice broke, "It's too dangerous."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't even start. I promised you forever, and I'm never gonna leave you. Even if you won't say it, I will. I love you, Doctor, and I can't live a normal life. Not anymore, I'm in far too deep for that." She held up the watch, "So here's to us."

He closed his eyes, and heard her click it open. He should leave now, he _really _should. Turn around and run for the TARDIS as fast as he could. The Doctor knew that even if he lived for thousands of years this would be the most selfish act he would ever commit, and he couldn't help but feel as though he'd failed her somehow. He'd never wanted to be selfish, not when it came to his Rose. But as the golden lights danced across his eyelids the Doctor stayed still. He knew he couldn't give her the life she deserved, couldn't even give her the man she deserved, but he'd be damned if he didn't even try.

And then he gasped, memories flooded his mind. He heard Rose's gasp echo his, and opened his eyes. She was staring up at him with tears in her eyes. He felt his own tears begin to well up, he _remembered_. He remembered the war, the paradox, the Master, _Jenny_.

Oh Rassilion, he remembered it all.

He swept Rose up into a fierce kiss, bruising his lips against hers as she clung to his jacket. Her tears mingled with his, and it felt as though time came to a stop around them. The Doctor heard himself whispering her name, clinging to her as tightly as he could just in case this was all just a dream. He'd never known the universe to be kind, especially not to him.

They only pulled apart when the TARDIS revved again, signaling it was time to leave.

The Doctor took her hand, giving it a little squeeze, "Are you sure? Because you have to be, you'll never see them again."

She gave him her tongue in cheek smile, "Never say never ever," She gave her mum one last look, "I love you."

Jackie only laughed, "Well go!" She took the metacrisis' hand, "We'll be fine."

Rose smiled wistfully, and followed him back to the TARDIS. His hearts soared against his will. Could he really do this? Pull her away from family and friends just because he needed her so badly? She was needed here, with the metacrisis.

But in this one moment, he couldn't find it within himself to care. She was his, and that was all that mattered now. And he would spend from now on until her very last day proving to Rose Tyler that she'd made the right choice by leaving with him.

He had to, or the guilt would eat him alive.


	7. Chapter 7: the Most Important Woman

Chapter 7: The Most Important Woman.

I watched Donna ramble to herself from my seat on the captain's chair. The Doctor was sitting next to me, leaning heavily on my shoulder. Something was wrong, I could tell. She was sounding more like the Doctor than herself. What had the metacrisis done to her?

She grinned, "I thought for Rose's first trip back we could try the planet Felspoon. Just because. What a good name, Felspoon. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. _Mountains _that _move_; can you imagine?" She flicked a switch with a flourish that looked oddly familiar.

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor's voice was flat, as if he already knew and was dreading her answer.

Donna winked, "Because it's in your head. And if it's in your head, it's in mine."

I stayed quiet; I could see where this was going. I squeezed the Doctor's hand and he swallowed, "And how does that feel?"

Donna gave us her brightest smile, "Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain. Rose you have no _idea_ how wonderful the universe is, the places we could show you! You know Doctor you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hot binding the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary," My eyes widened with alarm as she let out a great gasp, "I'm fine," she hurried away to the other side of the console, "Nah, never mind Felspoon. You know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he's great, _Charlie_ _Chaplin_. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester. Charlie Brown. No, he's fiction. Friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton," her eyes went glassy with obvious pain and she slouched forward, hands on the console as she panted for breath.

The Doctor stood and my heart climbed to my throat. I knew what was going to happen next. The memories were burning her up inside, they all had to go. It was almost as if I could read the solution off of the Doctor's face, just by the way he stood.

"Oh, my God," Donna whimpered.

The Doctor moved closer to her, "Do you know what's happening?" His voice was gentle, quiet. I could see the obvious heartbreak written all over his face.

Donna kept her eyes fixed on the time rotor, "Yeah."

The Doctor reached out, but stopped himself, "There's never been a human Time Lord metacrisis before now… And you know why," he kept his voice low, trying to keep Donna calm as he approached her.

She glanced at me, "Because there can't be," she retreated around the console again, trying to get closer to me, "I want to stay."

The Doctor stopped her with a hand on her arm, "Look at me. Donna, look at me."

Tears welled up in Donna's eyes, "I was going to be with you, and Rose, _forever_."

The Doctor's eyes softened, "I know."

She looked between us, "The rest of my life, travelling in the TARDIS. The Doctor Donna," she let out a small smile.

I reached out to squeeze her hand, "We all say that."

She smiled at me, but fear clouded her eyes when the Doctor started to approach her, "No. Oh my god. I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, _please_, please don't make me go back!"

The Doctor reached out and took her shoulders, "Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times."

Donna shook her head furiously, "No."

I stood and went to his side, making sure he knew I was here for him, "Thank you Donna, for looking after him," I gave her a warm smile.

"No," she repeated, "No."

The Doctor rubbed her shoulder with his thumb, "It was the best. Goodbye," he barely whispered the word, I squeezed his shoulder.

Donna looked panicked as he placed his fingers along her temples, "No, no, no. Please. Please! No. _No_!"

The Doctor closed his eyes, and then let her body sink into his arms. I looked away as he held her, giving him a moment to grieve.

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

He swallowed and carefully laid her down onto the grating, "We take her home."

The TARDIS kept the ride smooth for once, and I could hear her grieving with the Doctor. It seemed that Donna had really made an impression on the old ship. I stroked my key, "I'm going to miss her too."

I helped the Doctor carry her across the street to the Nobles' house. He held her close while I stood and pounded on the door.

I heard footsteps pounding on the other side of the door, "That must be her. Donna?" The man I had met earlier named Wilfred answered the door, "It's you!"

I moved aside so he could see the Doctor, "Help us."

Wilfred rushed outside, "Donna? Donna?"

There was a loud boom of thunder as we pulled her inside, carrying her up the stairs towards her bedroom. As we passed through the woman named Sylvia, Donna's mother, bustled in, "Donna! What's wrong? What have you done to her?"

"She'll be fine Mrs. Noble, she's just unconscious," I assured her as we left Donna on her bed.

The Nobles led us down into their lounge, sitting us on their small loveseat.

I took the Doctor's hand and he sighed, "She took my mind into her own head. But that's a Time Lord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her."

Wilfred's face was full of concern, "But she'll get better now?"

The Doctor nodded, "I had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of me, or the TARDIS, anything we did together, anywhere we went, had to go."

Wilfred's eyes started to tear up, "All those wonderful things she did?"

The Doctor winced, "I know. But that version of Donna is dead. Because if she remembers, just for a second, she'll burn up. You can never tell her. You can't mention me or Rose or any of it for the rest of her life."

Sylvia gave him an incredulous look, "But the whole world's talking about it. We travelled _across space_."

The Doctor let out a small, fond smile, "It'll just be a story. One of those Donna Noble stories, where she missed it all again."

Sylvia turned her eyes on me, "And you? You're still going to travel with him, despite all of this?"

I gave her a small smile and looked up at my Doctor, "Yeah, he's worth it Sylvia. I know you won't ever believe me, but he is."

Wilfred sat forward, "She was better with you."

Sylvia glared at him, "Don't say that."

"No, she was!" The older man exclaimed.

"I just want you to know there are worlds out there, safe in the sky because of her," The Doctor's tone was soft, reverent, "That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light years away," He kept his eyes on Sylvia, "They will never forget her, while she can never remember. And for one moment, one _shining_ moment, Donna Noble was the most important woman in the whole wide universe."

Sylvia's expression turned to one of pride, "She still is. She's _my_ daughter."

I felt rather than saw when the Doctor's anger flared up, "Then maybe you should tell her that once in a while."

I went to add to that, but before I could speak the door to the lounge burst open and Donna came through, "I was asleep on my bed in my clothes, like a flipping kid! What do you let me do that for?" She looked down at her phone, "Don't mind me. Donna," she typed something on the small mobile, barely glancing up at us.

I swallowed back the lump as the Doctor stood, "John and Marion Smith."

I tried to hold back my inappropriate smile over the fact that he gave us the same surname. Sylvia gave us a stony look, "Mr. and Mrs. Smith were just leaving."

Donna looked like she barely even heard us, "My phone's gone mad. Thirty two texts! Veena's gone barmy. She's saying planets in the sky. What have I missed now? Nice to meet you," She hurriedly left the room.

I bit back my own stab of hurt and rubbed the Doctor's arm, he couldn't stop staring at the space where Donna had just stood.

"As I said, I think you should go," All warmth in Sylvia's voice was gone, replaced with bitterness.

I nodded, "C'mon Doctor, she's right, we really should go."

He only stepped forward, "Yeah."

We made our way through the kitchen. Donna was by the fridge, her mobile glued to her ear, "How thick do you think I am? _Planets_? Tell you what that was, Dumbo. That's those two for one lagers you gets down the offy because you fancy that little man in there with the goatee. Ha ha! Yes, you do. I've seen you!"

I leaned closer to her, "Donna? We were just going."

Donna barely glanced over her shoulder, "Yeah, see you."

I grabbed the Doctor's arm and half dragged him out of the Nobles' home, trying to block out the sounds of her cackling laughter. She'd never been like that when I'd seen her with the Doctor; maybe Wilfred had been right about her. Then again, I already knew he was. That was just what the Doctor did with all of us who travelled with him; he made us better in some way.

I felt Wilfred follow us through the front door. Outside, it was pouring rain, "Ah. You'll have quite a bit of this. Atmospheric disturbance," All light seemed to drain out of the Doctor's features, "Still, it'll pass. Everything does," he felt me shiver and wrapped his long coat around me, "Bye then, Wilfred."

I gave the old man a soft smile, "It was lovely to meet you."

Wilfred watched us turn with worry in his eyes, "Oh, Doctor? Rose? What about you now? What will you do, now that you've found each other again?"

The Doctor glanced down at me, and I smiled, "Oh same old life, last of the Time Lords and his human. We make a better team than you might think."

Wilfred gave me a half-smile, "I'll watch out for you, the both of you."

"You can't ever tell her," the Doctor's tone was harsh, panicked.

Wilfred shook his head, "No, no, no. But every night, Doctor, when it gets dark, and the stars come out, I'll look up; on her behalf. I'll look up at the sky, and think of the pair of you."

I shivered and the Doctor pulled me closer, "Thank you."

We turned and went into the TARDIS. My key started vibrating excitedly against my neck, the TARDIS greeting us with a loud chirp the moment her doors were closed.

"What is it old girl?" The Doctor ran right for the console, "Ay? Show me," he ran for his monitor, "Oh. Rose we have a message."

I hung up his now sopping wet coat, "Well, open it then. Who's it from?"

"Someone named Clara Oswald," He clicked on the message, eyes scanning over the swirly language I would never be able to read, "No!" A wide, manic smile light up across his face, "Ha! Oh she's truly brilliant!"

"What? What is it Doctor?" I asked, twirling as he dashed around his console like a madman.

He kissed me right on the lips, "Oh Rose! The mystery girl! Remember her? Well, she left us one last gift."

I grabbed on to the TARDIS' railing as she took off, wheezing and groaning even more than usual, "Which is?"

"Two hearts!" He crowed.

"Not sure I follow," I told him.

"Jenny!" He cried, "She's just like me! _Two hearts_- Time Lord! So when the General shot her…"

I felt my own smile stretch across my face, "She regenerated!"

The Doctor's eyes were half crazy with a fierce hope, "Our daughter's alive!"


	8. Chapter 8: Leave it to a Tyler

**Hi all, just wanted to send out a quick thank you to all of my lovely reviewers out there. Seriously, thank you all for the enthusiasm and support, it's much appreciated. Anyways, this chapter was lots of fun for me to write, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Leave it to a Tyler...

It took me a whole week to fly to where Clara had sent me. The whole time I was worried I wouldn't make it, pushing my ship as fast as it would go to try to get there on time, before I lost them again.

Due to my relentlessness, my ship had crashed and I was forced to hitchhike the last leg of my journey. The old couple who had allowed me to be a passenger on their ship had been very kind. They were both Karians from Kijxal. Unfortunately, Karians were known for their hoarding tendencies. The ship was littered with junk as high as the tiny cabin would allow.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure!" The husband would always tell me with a hearty chuckle.

I only smiled and nodded, I had no right to judge these people for their cultural habits. Mum and Dad had taught me better than that, and I didn't doubt they would both skin me alive if I _had_ said anything…

"Is something wrong dear?" The wife, Sara asked.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "Yes I'm fine."

"Love I've had four kids and countless grandchildren, you can't lie to me," her tone wasn't unkind, concern the primary emotion on her face, "What's troubling yah?"

Could I trust these people? I swallowed, "I was recently separated from my parents. I'm just worried I won't be able to find them again."

Bora gave me a sympathetic look and Sara squeezed my hand, "Well, I'm sure they're doing all they can to get back to you."

Bora nodded, "Pretty little thing like you? I bet they'll come running," he gave me a smile.

I grinned, "Thanks Bora."

It was two days before we finally reached my destination; a small, nameless asteroid on the very edge of the galaxy. I tried to pay the kind old couple for granting me passage on their ship, but they wouldn't hear of it.

Sara had giggled at me, her purple wrinkles jiggling happily, "Oh dear, we enjoyed your company! Besides, we have all the wealth we really need," she handed me a small sack of coins, "That's for your stay here, Bora and I hope you find your parents soon. Like I told you, we're grandparents, we worry about these things."

I shook my head, "Oh no, Sara I can't take this from you."

Bora held a hand up, "Please Jenny, Sara and I will make more when we sell this load," He waved at the mass of junk behind him, "You just take care now."

I gave them a smile, "Thank you."

I spent that first day trying to find some place to stay in. There didn't seem to be anything that resembled an Inn around here, and no one really lived here. It was just a trading town, people came and people went but nobody stayed. Just my luck.

I made a small hole for myself in one of the alleys, constructing a fairly sturdy hub out of bits of scrap metal and plastic. It was hidden away enough no one was going to spring on me without my knowing it first, and so that was where I slept for the first night.

My second day on this nameless marketplace I wandered, looking around at the various stalls until I found a bar. It was a really dingy little place. The sort you would see in the less respectable parts of town with the neon sign out front missing three of its letters. 'Rally's Bar,' it read. Well, no offense to Rally but the place was dirty, the people were all shady and the liquor wasn't that much better. Not that I would know what_ good_ liquor would taste like- I was still new to this life.

That first drink was of something called G'lucc, a brown liquid that suspiciously resembled the jet fuel I used to put in my ship. I tossed a few coins on the counter and tipped my cup to the bartender, "Here goes," I said and downed the drink. It felt like sandpaper and fire going down my throat, and I scrunched my face up- the _taste_. I thought I might hurl just from the smell, but the very _taste_ caused bile to rise up in my throat.

"Another," I said, tossing a couple more coins onto the table.

The bartender snorted and refilled my glass, "Careful love, this stuff'll put you out 'til next week. And I know a couple'a guys in 'ere that would _love_ to get their paws on a sweet little doll such as yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "I can handle myself."

He glanced me up and down, noting the weapons strapped to my sides, "S'pose you can, just watch yourself, ay? I don't wanna attract any attention from the authorities."

I snorted, "What authorities?"

The bartender gave me a wry, crooked smile, "Jus' passing along the warning, name's Rally by the way."

I tipped my glass to him, "Well Rally, here's to… Oh I dunno, here's to you and your establishment," I downed my second glass and wrinkled my nose, "God that's stuff's terrible."

He chuckled, "I think that's the general idea."

I smacked my lips to try to get rid of the taste, "Name's Jenny."

Rally only smiled and refilled my glass without being asked.

The sun was just starting to go down when he first sat down beside me. The alien resembled a large Earth squid, although his eyes suggested there was a crab gene mixed in there somewhere. I found myself wondering what his parents looked like, or even if he really had parents. Sometimes it wasn't so easy to tell, at least, not for me. If my Father had been there I knew he would be whispering all sorts of facts about this man's species in my ear.

I bit my lip, I missed him so much.

The squid man nodded towards Rally arrogantly, "I'd like to buy this pretty little lady a drink if you don't mind."

I put a hand over my cup, "No Rally, that's okay. I think I'm going to head out, actually."

"Aw c'mon love, don't be that way," The squid reached out to touch my arm with a tentacle, but I slapped him away, "Why don't we just chat? Pretty thing like you must be getting lonely being here all by yourself."

"I'm not," I retorted, "I've got Rally here, right Rally?"

The humanoid bartender gave me an incredulous look and went back to cleaning his cups.

Thanks Rally. Really appreciate that.

The squid man smirked, "Why don't you just come with me? It'll be fun."

I rolled my eyes and stood, "No thanks suckers, maybe another time." I didn't look back as I left the bar. Thankfully he didn't follow me.

I put a little extra plastic on my nest that night.

The next morning I went right back to that dingy little bar. As much as I was loath to admit it, the place had actually kind of grown on me. It was charming, in a two-front-teeth-knocked-out kind of way. And despite the fact that he adamantly tried to look as if he was indifferent to me, I knew Rally enjoyed my company. We had an understanding, the bartender and I.

"G'morning Rally, watcha' got for me to try today?" I asked as I sat on my stool.

He gave me his traditional crooked half-smile and filled up my glass without a word.

I downed it without looking, and felt my expression fill with surprise over the sweet taste in my mouth, "What was _that_?"

Rally chuckled, "'S called Puella, from the planet Xraphia in the southern quarter; thought you'd appreciate the first taste- jus' got it in today."

I grinned, "Well now Rally, you should be more careful about how you gift young ladies. If I didn't know better I'd think you were sweet on me."

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up and finish your drink."

I spent most of my day sitting on that stool just waiting, alternating between eating mouthfuls of pretzels and nursing a drink. I was surprised with myself, I hadn't ever felt even the slightest buzz from the alcohol. I'd have to ask Dad about that later.

I swallowed hard, if they ever found me.

My ears were fine-tuned for the wheezing groan of the TARDIS. I jumped up only once, when I thought I heard her landing right outside the back exit of the bar. Immediately, I ran for the door, shoving my way outside.

"Mum? Dad?" I called; a huge smile on my face as I turned towards the sound.

I felt my hearts break when the man rummaging through the garbage bins froze and looked up at me, "Honestly, I just dropped my wallet!"

I sighed heavily and went back inside, slumping back onto my stool and staring down at my glass. It had almost been three full days since I'd arrived here, on this little hunk of rock in the middle of nowhere. Some alien bazaar on a long forgotten asteroid, and I was beginning to doubt they would come. What if Dad didn't give her the watch? Worse yet, what if mum never actually made it back?

I pretended not to notice when the blue squid sat down beside me, _again_, "You've been coming in here a lot lately."

I pursed my lips and took another sip of my drink.

"Waiting for somebody?" He leaned in, and my nose wrinkled against the smell of his hot breath, "Why don't you jus' lemme buy you a drink darlin'?"

I took in a deep breath, and turned to look at him, ready to tell him _exactly_ what I thought about him buying me a drink. Or even talking to me, for that matter. But at the sight of his overconfident smirk and beady eyes I had another idea. Switching tactics, I gave him my sweetest smile and batted my eyelashes, "What's your name?"

His smirk widened, "Tooedki."

I gave him my best, flirtatious grin, "Well then, Tooedki, I am _truly_ sorry about this."

He rose one of his eye ridges, "Sorry about what, darlin'?"

I stood and gave him a sharp kick, my foot jabbing into his squishy underside. Tooedki's face scrunched up with pain, and he fell to the floor groaning, tentacles flailing all over the place.

I smirked and looked up at the rest of the bar. They were all staring at me, "Just a general warning." I sat back down to my drink, calling Rally over for a refill.

The room became silent as a strong wind blew open the doors, and I froze when I heard it. That wheezing, groaning sound that was the most beautiful song I'd ever heard. Slowly, I turned, and there it sat. The little blue box I'd thought I'd never see again.

Home.

I jumped right to my feet and ran right out of the bar, knocking over several people in the process. I ignored the shouts and insults being hurled my way when they stepped out, the two most wonderful faces in the whole wide universe.

Dad saw me first, opening his arms with a wide smile as I slammed us against the TARDIS. I felt us both hysterically laughing, tears streaming down my face.

"You came," I whispered.

Mum smiled at me affectionately as we pulled apart, "Did you ever doubt we would?"

I only laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I love you both so, so much."

She rubbed my back soothingly, "Yeah, we know… We know."

"Hey!" A rough voice called out.

I turned; there stood Tooedki, still visibly angry, and with a whole gang of armed squid guards. Their beady little eyes squinting at me with disapproval.

Dad's eyebrows rose, "'M sorry is there a problem here?"

Tooedki jabbed a tentacle in my direction, "There she is! That's the girl who dared to kick me."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come off it; I didn't even hit you _that _hard."

One of the guards cocked his gun, "Miss, for harming the great Tsar Tooedkisleau Piflim of the planet Hal and all other surrounding solar systems, I hereby sentence you and all of your associates to death."

My jaw dropped, "What?"

Mum spun around to give me an unsurprised look, "You are _so_ your father's daughter."

"What?" I sputtered.

"Aim!" The guards cocked their weapons.

"What?!" I cried.

Dad grabbed my hand, "Jenny, the people of Hal are _known_ for their love of executing people! Now would be the time to _run_!"

I grabbed Mum's hand and we sprinted away as fast as we could, bullets ricocheting off of the little stalls around us. It was lucky the squid-men were terrible shots.

Mum cracked a smile and laughed as people screamed around us, "Oh I really did miss this!"

Dad grinned and took her hand, "Just like old times! Run faster Jenny!"

I panted, but did as he told me, pushing my legs to their absolute limits as we shoved our way through the streets of this tiny little world. I felt myself burst into breathless laughter as we ducked out of sight and waited for the guards to pass by, sneaking our way through the alley back to the TARDIS.

I turned back as Mum and Dad ran inside and caught sight of Tooedki shaking one angry tentacle in my direction, "I'll get you for this! You hear me? You'll pay for this you stupid girl!"

I only grinned and waved, slamming the door behind me.

Leave it to a Tyler to anger the king of the squids.


	9. Chapter 9: Miracles

**And this, I'm afraid, is my very last chapter in this story. Thank you to everybody who took the time to read and review. I had so much fun writing this, and I really loved hearing what you all thought. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Miracles.

I sat on the captain's chair and watched them play with the TARDIS, fixing things that weren't even broken.

I gave her an affectionate when she let out an irritated chirp, "I know; they're just bored."

The TARDIS grumbled to herself, but thankfully held off on shocking either of my Time Lords for the moment. I smiled to myself and felt my hand instinctively move to cover my stomach. I hadn't told him yet; we'd been too busy saving the world from the Master yet again, just managing to make it out of the encounter completely intact. Well, all of us save Jenny. She had regenerated yet again when she saved Wilfred's life. And how I'd managed that whole debacle _and_ fought off the morning sickness I wasn't entirely sure.

But that was a story for another day.

The Doctor looked up and smiled at me, and I grinned back, "You know, she's going to shock you eventually."

"What, the TARDIS? Nah, she knows I'm just trying to educate my daughter, right old girl?" He patted the console and the TARDIS shocked him, "Ow!"

Jenny and I laughed, "I told you so."

He winced and sucked on his finger, grumbling to himself about 'bratty, childish ships.'

I chuckled and slid off the seat, coming over to wrap my arms around him, "Does somebody want me to kiss it an' make it all better?"

The Doctor gave me his best sultry smile, "Please?"

I kissed his finger tenderly and then went for his lips.

"_Ew_," Jenny complained as the Doctor pulled me closer, "Can you guys not? Or at least find another room? Honestly, how do you even _breathe_?"

I chuckled at her as we pulled apart, "Oh you'll understand one day, when you're older."

"Oi! Not if I have anything to do with it," the Doctor threatened, "No boyfriends on my TARDIS."

I raised an eyebrow, "If that's true then how come you let me bring along Adam? Or Mickey?"

He gaped for a moment, "Well… As of now, no boyfriends on the TARDIS. Not for you, and most definitely not for Jenny, no one. I am the Doctor, and I decree that as long as this is _my TARDIS _there shall be no more _pretty boys_ under my roof."

"No one but you?" I asked.

He opened and closed his mouth for a moment, "I- that's- Rose!"

I laughed as he floundered for words, "C'mon pretty boy, you promised to make me a banana shake."

The Doctor grinned and let me lead him towards the kitchen, a bit of a smirk on his lips. I shut the kitchen door and sat down at the table, staring up at him expectantly, "Shakes?" I prompted when he just stared.

He shook himself, "Right! Molto bene! Rose Tyler, you are about to have an _experience_," he went for the cupboard to find the blender I'd convinced the TARDIS to let us have. It had taken a long time to convince her that the Doctor wouldn't use one to conduct any more experiments with alien bugs.

I tried not to shudder over the images the TARDIS had shown me; she hated the big beetle creatures too.

I bit my lip, "Doctor…"

He glanced up from where he was already chopping up bananas, "Yes Rose?"

"Doctor I- I've been feeling rather sick lately…" I trailed off again, nervousness getting the better of me. How would I tell him?

His expression became worried, reaching over with one hand to feel my forehead, "You feel normal; do you want me to run a scan?"

I shook my head, "No I- I _know_ why it's happening. I already had the TARDIS test me…"

The Doctor dropped the knife he was holding and came to sit next to me, turning my chair so he could take both of my hands, "Rose, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Doctor I'm… I'm pregnant," I almost blushed at the words, barely able to get all the syllables out in the correct order.

He froze, hands locked around mine. I counted the ticks on the clock above our heads; twenty went by, then thirty, then fifty-two…

"Doctor?" I whispered.

His face was still stuck on the expression he'd worn just a second ago, his breathing stopped, "A-are you absolutely sure?"

I nodded, "Positive."

He pulled me to my feet, half dragging me out of the kitchen. I struggled to keep up with his long strides, almost running as he led us wherever we were headed.

"Um," I breathed, "Where are we going?"

"The infirmary," He told me, "I have to see it for myself."

I let him drag me into the brightly lit room, obediently lying on the sterile examination table when directed. He moved with an abrupt swiftness, a strange light I had never seen before in his eyes. I was almost afraid when he turned back to face me with some kind of scanner in his hands, "Lift your shirt please."

I played with the hem of my T-shirt, "Doctor, you're scaring me."

He looked up at me, eyes softening just a little, "Please Rose."

I nodded and pulled the fabric out of the way. He placed the scanner on my stomach, turning to a nearby monitor. The two of us waited for a long moment in silence, barely even breathing, and then…

The Doctor let out a hysterical laugh when two heartbeats appeared on the screen, "You're right! Oh Rassilion, you're pregnant!"

I smiled softly, "Told you so."

He leaned down to give me an ecstatic kiss, "I can't believe this."

I gave his hair an affectionate ruffle, "Well, it was probably bound to happen sometime."

The Doctor let out another disbelieving laugh and I grinned at him, "Who's going to tell Jenny?"

I gave him a look, "Oh that one is all yours."

He only laughed again, fixated on the monitor, "I can't believe it," he repeated.

I smiled, listening to the sound of my baby's heartbeats. I loved it already; just the sound of its hearts was enough for some primal instinct to come alive within me. I let one of my hands fall back to my stomach as I watched the Doctor. He was already rattling off a list of things we would need to do, including massive amounts of research by the sound of it. Apparently, human-Time Lord pregnancies weren't all that common.

I could only smile, sending out a silent thank you to whoever it was that I'd been praying to all this time. I knew someone somewhere in the universe had to be watching over me. How else could I explain how everything had turned out? The universe was a cruel place, but as I watched the Doctor run out to find Jenny I started to wonder. It was like the Doctor always said, sometimes amazing things happened, and when they did we called them miracles.

"Doctor," I called when I saw the small box fall out of his pocket.

He didn't hear me, and I could hear him romping his way back to fetch Jenny. With an affectionate roll of my eyes I shoved myself off the bed and leaned down to scoop it up. I bit my lip, should I peek? It was awfully tempting, and I quickly gave in to my curiosity.

I gasped, a hand flying to my mouth when I saw what was inside.

"Rose?" The Doctor's voice broke my silent stare, and I brushed away a tear, "Oh… You weren't supposed to see that yet…" He bit his lip and took my hands into his own, "Rose Tyler, I-I love you more than I've loved anyone in a long time… So I was just wondering if… Would you possibly…?" His lips quivered nervously and he cleared his throat, "Just maybe…"

I smiled and laughed at his nervousness, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Yes, you silly impossible man, yes."

He gave me his best grin, eyes crinkling, "Well that's just-"

I interrupted him with a fierce kiss, clinging to him by the lapels of his suit.

Maybe, just maybe, miracles existed after all.

_Fin_


	10. Anybody up for another sequel?

**Author's Note: **

**Hey all you wonderful readers out there, I need your opinions. I'm not sure I'm ready to be done with this storyline yet, and I wanted to know if any of you would want another sequel? I don't have anything definite yet, but if enough of you want it I would be happy to write another one.**

**Update: I've decided to go ahead and write it, Keep a lookout for TARDIS Child. :) **


End file.
